It Would Never Be
by Tarya 13
Summary: What happened if Haruhi hadn't survived the run in with those thugs in episode 8? AU. *Warning* Character Death.


Hey-lo there. I was reading Ouron High School Host Club, and simply could not let this go untampered with! So here you go.

*I do not own any of these characters.*

* * *

"Tamaki-sama!" the brown haired girl ran up to the twins, tears streaming from her eyes. "It's Haruhi-kun!" Tamaki felt his heart give a painful lurch. He dropped the bucket holding the snakes, and ignored the sharp pains in his feet as he stepped on rocks, running towards the large outcrop, where he could now see the thugs, and the three girls. The taller of the two thugs was pushing Haruhi dangerously close to the edge. Tamaki ground his teeth together, as he launched himself towards the two.

"Haruhi!" he called as she slipped on the edge of the moss covered rocks. His breath caught in his throat as she disappeared over the edge. Tamaki ignored the men for the moment, jumping over the edge after her. The side of her face was bruised, and her eyes were half lidded, as though she were unconscious. She broke the water's surface. Tamaki held his breath, the breaking the waves directly behind her. She was sinking fast, her brown hair billowing around her face.

Tamaki reached out for her, cradling her head in one hand, and pulling her body close with the other. He pushed towards the surface, trying to hold her above the water. He felt fear thrum through him when he realized she wasn't breathing. His finger's found her pulse point, and her name tore its way up his throat when he found none.

He had to get her to the shore. Then Kyoya's doctor could help her. He half swam, half splashed his way towards the beach, trying to hold the lifeless girl above water. "Hold on Haruhi!" he called to her, tears stinging his eyes. He saw the other host club members standing on the beach, searching the water for them. Mitsukuni saw them first, waving a hand above his head.

"Haru-Chan!"

"Sir!" Hikaru shouted. Tamaki didn't need to be worried for. Tamaki pulled Haruhi up into his arms, standing in the waist deep water.

"Is she alright?" Kyoya asked worriedly as Tamaki ran towards the beach.

"She's not breathing!" Tamaki choked, settling her on the dry sand, kneeling next to her. He tipped her head back and listened for her breath. Kyoya checked her pulse and balked when he found none.

"Move!" he waved Tamaki away, and held Haruhi's nose. He put his lips to hers, and they all watched as her chest rose and fell. Kyoya tried two more times before settling one hand over the other on her chest, pumping her heart. Haruhi twitched limply as he pumped dead blood through her veins.

"Is it working?" Tamaki choked, his eyes barely able to focus. Kyoya ignored him, plugging Haruhi's nose once again. He tried twice more, and shook his head, closing Haruhi's eyes.

"No." Tamaki pushed Kyoya away, cradling Haruhi close. "Open your eyes!" He called, resting his forehead against hers. "You have to Haruhi!" he choked, his breath hitching. Off to the side, he heard Takashi comforting Mitsukuni. Takashi pressed his lips once to Haruhi's, somewhere in the back of his mind hoping it would work, but everything screaming at him it was over. She was gone. "I never even said I love you." he whispered brokenly. He didn't look up when Kyoya grasped his shoulder tightly.

"It's over Tamaki. We have to tell her father." Kyoya spoke softly. Tamaki rested Haruhi's limp body softly against the sand. The twins were both sobbing on each others shoulders, and Takashi had finally taken Mitsukuni away. Tamaki smoothed Haruhi's wet hair away from her forehead, his fingers lingering on her cheekbone. He felt choking sobs break their way from his throat, as he willed her chocolate brown eyes to open, and her soft voice to berate him for leaning so close. He waited, and hoped.

As he waited, so many fantasies chased themselves around his head. A vision of Haruhi in white, on her father's arm. Her stomach rounded with child. Her hair just beginning to gray. He could see her with wrinkles on her face, smiling as she watched her grandchildren play in the front yard. He wanted that to be their life.

And now it would never be.


End file.
